Osculation
by RaginCajunRogue
Summary: Osculation [ os-kyuh-ley-shuh n ] Noun. The act of caressing with the lips (or an instance thereof) This will be a short (maybe) Drabble/one-shot compilation to sate my RobRae craving because there aren't enough fics in the world. Also important to note Dick Grayson's look will always be the one from Young Justice and I may or may not incorporate more from the YJ universe.
1. Osculation: Kissing Them Better

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans or their characters.**

Kissing Them Better

"Shit…" he said hissing softly as he climbed through the open window of his bedroom. The contraction of muscles in his current state causing him to wince in pain with his movements. His body was killing him, he was careless and it almost cost him. It's a good thing Bruce had no way of finding out about this or he wouldn't hear the end of this. A sigh left his lips at the thought.

Shutting the window behind him he stepped deeper into the bedroom tracking in dirt and grime as well as blood with each step he took. His suit was trashed, the only salvageable pieces being his domino mask, boots and gauntlets. Looking over his remaining equipment and damaged suit he makes a mental note of everything that needs replacing before his next outing, he used the majority of his gadgets trying to escape his predicament.

Carefully placing one foot behind the other as leverage he steps out of his boots. He then proceeds to remove his domino mask and his gauntlets leaving the suit itself for last. His movements being slow but deliberate.

He places the intact gear in a hidden compartment inside of his walk-in closet before grabbing a towel and closing the closet as he turns to head to the bathroom. Dropping the tattered remains of his suit in the trash bin on his way, the large blue bird symbol on the front was caked in drying blood. It was barely recognizable even to himself.

Stepping into the bathroom and placing the towel on the rack he gave his bare body a once over and couldn't help but wince at his reflection in the full length mirror. His trained yet tired eyes assessing the damage, he definitely had seen better days. A split lip, dozens of new cuts varying in size adding to the collection of scars that previously littered his body; bruised sides and possibly a fractured rib or two. There were streaks of blood on his face so he was pretty sure he took a pipe to the skull at one point. He was also favoring his left leg which he hadn't noticed until now. His right leg had a couple of cuts as did his left, but what really stood out was the swelling of his right ankle: that definitely happened during his escape. All in all he looked like shit.

Deciding that he observed enough he got into the shower. The hot water burst from the shower head and struck him. He felt a temporary relief with the water cascading down his body but that relief soon made way for pain as he started to lather his body. Utilizing his training to ignore the pain, he scrubbed his body thoroughly with his washcloth. By the time he started on his hair his washcloth lay bloodied and forgotten by his feet. It didn't take him much longer to finish up from there, once he was done rinsing he shut off the shower and stepped out to dry himself off.

He was trained to always be vigilant even before he met Bruce. He was after all born into the world of a circus acrobat. You could say he was taught situational awareness since before he could walk but he was only human and as such he made mistakes. He was prone to acting on impulse and sometimes it got him into deep shit. However, when it came to a certain someone he was always aware: you could say he was almost hyperaware to her presence. He felt her before he saw her, she entered his room as he was searching for his favorite pair of pajama bottoms.

"Hey Richard I borrowed yo-" she cuts herself off, her eyes widening as she took in his appearance. She had never seen him in this state of undress before and it was definitely having an effect on her.

He turned to face his guest as she spoke and couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. He knew what she was going to say as she was wearing his bat themed pajama bottoms accompanied with a black tank top with his iconic blue bird logo on the chest. The young woman in question looked to be about his age. Once upon a time they had shared a similar physique but that all changed as he out grew her, and filled out in ways that left many women wondering how he looked underneath the tights: a visual she was currently being treated with as he was only clad in a towel.

As an acrobat he was always in great shape and as he got older that didn't change. His body was made up of tight and lean muscle. His shoulders were wide, his back was defined and his waist narrow. He wasn't super buff, but he could definitely out perform some of the strongest men in their field of work. One could compare his body to that of a swimmer, hers was more alongside that of a runner.

To him she aged like fine wine, her grayish skin was smooth and unblemished, the curves of her body were more accentuated yet natural and she had legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her body toned and her muscles lean. With a delicate hand she pushed a few loose strands of dark violet hair away from her heart shaped face and behind her ear. The now visible red gem on the center of her forehead glinted in the moonlight as violet met blue. His eyes dropped past her button nose to her full lips which she was currently worrying as she looked at him. She could tell he was hurting but the extent of his injuries were hidden in the darkness of the room.

The look she was giving him brought him back down to earth as the pain he shut himself off from earlier came roaring back. He let out hiss as he realized he had almost his entire weight on his bad foot, shifting his weight onto the better of the two legs he looked back up to the woman to address her.

"Hey Rae, Hope I didn't wake you." He said softly as he tried to mask the pain he was in. She noticed something was off immediately and he knew there was no hiding it from her. Rachel "Raven" Roth was his best friend and roommate, they were once part of a small superhero team called the Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans as the name suggests was compromised of five teenage heroes. He went by the name Robin at the time and he was their leader. The rest of the team consisted of Raven, a half demon empath sorceress; Starfire, a refugee alien princess; Cyborg, a hybrid between man and machine and Beast Boy, a green skinned shapeshifter.

They went through a lot as a team and even though he was no longer their leader they still see him as such. Raven and Starfire took over as joint leaders and they lead a younger generation of Titans. Cyborg joined the Justice League while Robin and Beast Boy went solo, Robin decided to change his name to Nightwing in the process. He stayed in contact with everyone but his relationship with Raven was special.

"Oh come off it _Dick_ you know I was wide awake when you decided to show up." She spat in slight anger, maybe acting like nothing was wrong wasn't the best idea. Her anger instantly evaporated when she turned on the lights to the room. Seeing the full extent of his injuries surprised her: this man before her had never seemed so vulnerable as he did at that very moment. "Oh Azar…" she spoke softly as she approached him. "Richard what happened? And don't you dare lie to me."

Lying to her was pointless, he knew better than anyone. She knew all there was to know about him and she could read him like a book. She would know if he lied. "Ambush . . . Joker." He said turning around to continue looking for something to wear. "He caught me off guard, I was extremely outnumbered." As he says this he slips into a pair of boxer briefs, the towel still covering his modesty.

As soon as she finds herself close enough she reaches out and softly runs her hands along his form. As close as they were this would be the first time she had proof of how mortal he truly was. Before today, she could never guess just how much punishment he put his body through. She could one day lose him if he wasn't careful. These thoughts triggered a spark in the shape of feelings which she tried to keep buried. Instead of ignoring said feelings she decides to act on them while also helping him in the process.

She had always admired his body and now she had the chance to let him know how much. Starting from his shoulders she traced all the old and new marks on his skin working her way down his back. He relaxed against her touch as the aches, soreness, tenderness and pain slowly start to leave his body and is replaced with an undeniable warmth. Shortly after he feels her hands wrap around his front and as he looks down he notices one by one as the wounds heal leaving scars in their wake. What he felt next sent an electrical current through his veins.

Raven could feel the flushing of his skin as she continued to heal her best friend. She didn't have to directly touch his wounds to heal them but seeing him this way awoke something in her; all she wanted was to worship this man, her best friend. She felt the slight shudder pass through his body as she placed a kiss on one of the older scars on his back. "Azarath . . . Metrion . . . Zinthos. . . ." She recited her mantra repeatedly as she channeled her magic through her lips, a kiss following every word.

" _Are those her lips."_ His brain was on overdrive trying to comprehend what came over his best friend all of a sudden. Deciding to voice his confusion he spoke up. "Uh, Rae not that I don't appreciate the healing but what are you doing?" Another involuntary shiver went down his spine as she kissed her way up to his neck; she slid her tongue up his neck and softly sucked on his pulse before making her way to his ear.

She rolled her tongue on his ear lobe between her lips as she sucked and nibbled on it. She kept this up for a couple more seconds before letting go with a tug. Her breath hot against his skin burning away his inhibitions as she spoke.

"I'm kissing them better Richard." She followed by blowing on his ear lobe as her fingers toyed with the band of his underwear. This had the effect of snapping a revitalized Nightwing out of his daze. Almost completely healed he turned on his good foot and grabbed her by the wrist with enough force to stall her movements without hurting her. Now facing her he was once again caught off guard, this time by the glimmer of lust and longing in her half-lidded eyes. She grinned salaciously as she freed herself from his grasp and ran the palm of her hand against his defined chest and toned stomach. His eyes catching the way her tongue seductively wet her lips as her eyes dart south. "Looks like it worked. Huh, is it even fair to call you _boy_ wonder?"

He knew what she meant by that, her method of healing had reinvigorated him in more ways than one; her current ministrations not helping. "Rae . . . What's gotten into you?" He groaned out as her hands journeyed south once again. He couldn't hide his want for her, the evidence of it was in her grasp.

"Mmm . . . Not you. Let's change that shall we?" Before he could get out a response he was pushed back onto his bed and held down by black tendrils of magic. Raven straddled his waist and pressed herself against him and started to trail open mouth kisses up his neck and along his jaw, stopping on the edge of his lips. A daintily hand turned his head towards hers and when they locked eyes, that's when he felt it. All her love and want for him, this wasn't just spontaneous or misplaced lust; she was acting out of fear of losing him, she was afraid of losing the chance to love him. Little did he know that he was only partially correct, it was that and so much more.

As he was coming to this realization she closes the gap between their lips and it's everything she's ever imagined. When she prods his lips with her tongue and he grants her the entrance she desires she swoons in excitement and the black tendrils leave his body. Taking his chance he wraps his arms around her body and flips their position, her legs wrap around his waist in response as their lips continue to meet in a clash of teeth and tongues. As their tongues try to dominate the other her hands find their place tugging his hair every so often. His hands are exploring her body and only stop when they have to come up for air. He places the palm of his hand against her cheek, which she leans into and looks into her eyes when he asks. "How long?"

It doesn't take her long to figure out what he was referring to. "Far too _long_. . . ." Grinding her hips against his as she answered him. A long sultry moan leaving her mouth, when he responds with kisses along her neck. It doesn't take them long to give into the pent up passion and lose themselves in each other.

While our favorite couple were in the throes of passion we find the true culprits behind Raven's actions.

Five figures clad in cloaks of varying colors were seen surrounding a hand mirror which was currently in the possession of the one in purple. "I can't believe that worked. Raven can finally stop denying her happiness!" Shouted the one in pink.

"We have brainiac here to thank for that. It pisses me off to think she could have had this long ago." The one in red spoke dispassionately while pointing at the yellow cloaked one.

"At least she finally has what she's wanted for a while and It's a good thing you tied those three up, they would have interfered with our plan." The yellow one looked toward the corner where another three figures were tied and gagged. These three figures were wearing grey, orange and brown cloaks. The grey clad one looked a little sad while the other two seemed to not mind or care that they were tied up.

"Fuck yeah! Anything for our girl Raven, she deserves it. Now let's get her to throw caution to the wind!" Shouted the one wearing green as they all placed their hands on the mirror the purple one was holding.

"Oh my, I don't think she even needs our help with that. Boy Wonder seems to know what he's doing. Mmmm, I wonder where he learned to do that." Purred the one clad in purple. All the other figures turned bright red as they bore witness to the scene playing before them on the hand mirror.

They were both spent many hours later and decided to just lay in each other's embrace. Raven was lying against him, one leg wrapped around his and her hand making circles on his chest as she reveled in the aftermath of their love making. His arm was wrapped around her as he stroked her back softly with his thumb. She lays a few kisses on his chest before lifting herself enough to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. "I've loved you for so long Richard, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. My emotions got the better of me."

He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes and grinned as he answered her. "Rae, although I would have liked to build up to this naturally, who knows how long it would've taken us to reach this point otherwise. I have been in love with you for a long time, but I didn't think you had feelings this deep for me. Next time you find yourself in your mindscape thank your emotions for the push that we needed." His lips met hers in a passionate embrace and she groaned into it.

"I still taste myself on your lips." She blurted out as they separated, a deep blush finding its way on her face. He smirked at that and couldn't help but feel the flame reignite. She squealed as he decided he wasn't done marking her as his.

 _Fin_

 **Finally finished with this short little one shot. I got the idea from a prompt, which I will post on my main page. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it and I'm open to criticism as this was my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Anyways, thanks for giving my story a read and I look forward to hearing from you guys.**

RaginCajunRogue signing out.


	2. Osculation: Tongue Tied

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything DC. Now excuse me while I go drown my sorrows.**

Tongue Tied

Frustration. Pure unbridled frustration, that is what Dick was feeling right this moment. For the people who knew Dick Grayson, they would think his frustration was work-related and those that really " _knew"_ him would think it was " _work"_ related. See Dick Grayson was a member of the BPD also known as the Blüdhaven police department but he also moonlights as the vigilante crime-fighter known as Nightwing. Neither of these needs a reason or explanation of why they would be considered frustrating.

However, Dick was out of uniform in both cases. He was currently wearing a pair of sweats and an Underarmour compression long sleeved shirt. He was sitting on an elevated stool in front of his kitchen island, his elbow on the counter and his hand supporting his head glaring at the subject of his frustration.

A bowl full of Maraschino cherries.

Yes, he was currently glaring holes through a pile of cherries. Next to the bowl of syrupy cherries was a paper plate with dozens of broken stems and his cell phone lying next to it, the internet browser opened to a page with instructions on how to tie cherry stems into knots using one's tongue. He groaned in apparent annoyance as he pulled another failed attempt from between his lips. This should have been simple enough for him, his exes couldn't get enough of kissing him. If tying knots with your tongue made you a great kisser, he should have aced this. Normally he wouldn't let this get to him but this wasn't one of those times.

"I just had to let Wally and Artemis get into my head."

* * *

Last weekend, Wally and Artemis came to Blüdhaven to visit him since they hadn't spent any time together recently and they missed each other terribly.

 _They assaulted him with a group hug when he opened the door._

" _Hey boy blunder, how's everything stranger." Artemis was always so enthusiastic after not seeing him for a while and her tone proved it. They were the best of friends but both she and Wally had given up the crime-fighting life so they rarely saw each other._

" _Looking good Dick, I see you haven't been slacking with your training unlike with our friendship." the megawatt smile on Wally's face gave away that he was just messing with Dick._

" _Hey guys, I'm doing great. Glad you were able to find the place, come on in mi casa es su casa." Dick closed the door behind them as they walked further into his home. He directed them to the living room as he took the bags from their hands and headed to the kitchen to put the drinks they brought away._

 _He mixed a few drinks in the meantime while the beers chilled in the fridge. since he was already in the kitchen, he also set up some snacks ranging from chips to finger sandwiches. On his way back he asked if Wally could help bring the food to the living room table and using his super speed, he was able to do that before dick even set the glasses down._

" _So, three whiskey sours but Wally's has a bit of a kick." As Dick set the drinks down, they notice that Wally's drink has a slight red hue to it. "It's something Bruce made for Barry as a wedding gift and well he showed me how to make it. I made a few vials for you to take with you of course." He spoke answering any question before they could ask it._

" _I can already tell I'm going to enjoy this. To inseparable bonds and everlasting friendships." They all picked up their glasses and clinked their glasses together in a toast._

 _Hours passed as they caught up with each other. Artemis and Wally mentioned how much they missed the team and how sometimes they missed fighting crime. Dick told them how he was working as both an officer and vigilante trying to clean up the streets of Blüdhaven, he also mentioned how the Titans were doing as he still spoke to them regularly. Artemis took that moment to turn to Dick with a sly smirk on her face as she took a sip of her drink._

" _So where is your sexy as a sin roommate?" Artemis loved teasing him about this and it always came up whenever they spoke. When they met his roommate they instantly hit it off and even consider her another one of their family. His crush for said roommate was pretty apparent to those close to him. They were multiple drinks in at this point but they were all still pretty sober. So, when Dick's entire face went red it wasn't because of the drinks. Just as his lips parted to answer the front door opened._

" _Dick, I'm home." At the sound of her voice, they all looked towards the door. "I hope Arty and Wally arrived because I need a few drinks after the night I had." The owner of the voice walked towards the living room typing out a text as she spoke. "Dick, are you-" she sent the text and looked up. A gasp left her lips before a smile graced her face. "Artemis, Wally you're here!" she immediately pulled them into a hug which they both returned. They greeted her with similar smiles on their faces. They sat back down as she turned towards Dick with a smile on her face. "Hey, boy wonder-" she hugged him in greeting before noticing their drinks. "Mind mixing me a drink while I get out of this dress?"_

" _Sure, I'll just make us all another round and bring a few beers out." As he got up to head back into the kitchen, he watched as she took his glass and finished the rest of his drink which wasn't much. A soft sound of satisfaction left her mouth as she emptied the glass._

" _I love these, don't mind me," she said grabbing the cherry by the stem and separating the bond between fruit and stem with her lips. His eyes wide in disbelief as she then placed the stem in her mouth for what felt like seconds and pulled it out tied perfectly in a knot. Leaving him in disbelief she turned with a wink and gracefully headed to her room. Wally and Artemis just looked at him with their brows raised._

* * *

Wally and Artemis gave him shit the whole weekend after that. That night his roommate had gone on a date which didn't go so well. The rest of the night Artemis and Wally kept trying to hook her up with "a guy they knew" they were clearly referring to him. The topic of the cherry stem knot came up as well, she stated how she was always able to do it and jokingly stated how she would use it as a test when dating.

" _If he can't tie a knot he isn't worth my time."_

He knew she didn't mean it; she wasn't that kind of person but Wally and Artemis got under his skin over the weekend. It didn't help that they could both do it as well. Now here he was trying and failing to tie cherry stems with his tongue, all to meet this crazy kissing requirement. He was so consumed with his thoughts and countless failures that he nearly jumped out of his skin when his roommate touched his arm. He couldn't help the embarrassment that claimed him once he turned to face her. He noticed how her eyes flicked from the bowl of cherries to the plate of his failures and the how-to guide on his phone.

He took in her appearance which didn't help his current situation. Her long purple hair was tied up in a bun for once. She had on a purple cropped zip-up hoodie which she currently had unzipped exposing the black sports bra underneath, a pair of black workout leggings and black and purple running sneakers. A small smirk made it on her face as violet eyes met blue.

"Learning to tie a knot boy wonder?" she reached over him to the bowl of cherries picking one out and once again severing the bond between the delectable orb and its stem. He gulped as the intensity of her gaze increased, her eyes didn't leave his until she swallowed the small fruit. Looking at the stem in her hand she spoke, "You know it's not that complicated, like anything in life it takes practice. I have an unfortunate advantage though-" her gaze met his again as she placed the stem between his lips. "As you know I'm half demon. So it is kind of unfair that I happen to speak in tongues."

Before he could get his composure back her lips met his and her tongue invaded his mouth pushing the stem passed his lips and in between their tongues. His composure returned at that moment and he melted into the kiss, he placed his hands on either side of her hips and brought her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck deepening the kiss in the process. The stem was trapped in the clashing of teeth and waves of tongues as they each fought for dominance. The potent cherry taste flooded their taste buds as their tongues flicked from here and there. It felt like hours but only seconds passed. One of her hands dropped from around his neck and then there was a bright flash and an electronic click and then he felt the loss of her tongue and warmth as she pulled away.

He opened his eyes and was at a loss of words once again. There in between her plump lips as clear as day was the cherry stem, perfectly tied in a knot. His eyes met hers and she gave him a wink as she turned with her phone and walked out the door. Dick stood there speechless for a few moments.

"What the hell just happened..." he wondered.

His phone took that moment to alert him about a new text in one of his group chats. Looking in his messages he saw a pair of images with text under it. The first image was of him and his roommate in their passionate lip lock, the second was of her winking at the camera with the cherry stem tied between her lips their building complex was seen in the background so it was clear she took this after she left. The other two members of this particular group chat were none other than Artemis and Wally. He groaned out loud as he read the text.

 _ **Raven: I left him tongue-tied ;)**_

 _ **And Cut! Here is that RobRae I promised ages ago. Life got in the way and I kind of lost my motivation to write anything for a while. I had a bunch of unfinished ideas with prompts on my phone and this was one of them. Unfortunately, it's been so long that I don't even remember where I found the prompt from, somewhere on Tumblr. Also, SURPRISE! I have turned Kissing Them Better into a compilation called Osculation. KTB is the first chapter and this is the second but they aren't connected. Some chapters may be connected to others but the majority will not, I will always mention if any chapters are connected no worries. Thanks for reading my garbage and I appreciate any and all criticism, reviews are always welcome.**_

RaginCajunRogue signing out.


	3. Osculation: Australian Kisses

Australian Kisses

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything DC. Which will forever sadden me.**

Nevermore Bookstore Café was semi new to Jump City and although the clientele was lacking during the first couple weeks that wasn't the case at the moment. The shop was packed full with college students and young adults. Couples on dates and even the few regulars since launch. The half library-half café shop was a hit and its clientele only grew with time.

Raven looked up as a tea cup was placed in front of her. She smiled up at the older woman known as Tara, one half of the couple who owned the store. Tara and her husband Jesse both had a passion for books and they wanted to share that passion with others. The Café portion of their shop came from their love of coffee and tea respectively.

Raven took in the aroma of what has easily become her "usual" since first coming here and with the smell of the Chamomile tea came the memories of her first time here. Nightwing brought her here during the grand opening. It turned out that the older couple were also super Teen Titan fans and Raven even saved them once when she used her powers to stop a thrown bus from hitting any bystanders when the Titans were combatting Cinderblock. When they were deciding to name their shop they thought of Raven and their love of books. So Nevermore was named as an homage to both her and Edgar Allan Poe.

"Thank you Tara, you know me so well." She sighed as she took a sip of the tea, instantly feeling herself relax. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and Tara started speaking before Raven could even think about paying.

"Anytime love, like usual it's on the house so don't even think about paying a dime. Now where is that boyfriend of yours?" Raven paused mid sip as her face instantly burst into a full blush. This wasn't the first time Tara accused her and Nightwing of being an item and it wouldn't be the last but it still always made her heart stop for just a second at the thought.

"It's not like that, you know that. He's just my best friend." Her face slowly returned to its normal pale color as she spoke even though Tara was giving her a knowing look.

"I know a spark when I see one, but alright I wont push it any longer. You two will come to your senses eventually. Hopefully sooner than later. Anyway, can you give this to The Boy Wonder? This was the thing he special ordered the last time the both of you came by." Raven only nodded her head in response and with that Tara walked away to tend to other customers.

It was as Raven was paying for her monthly resupply of tea for home that she overheard a group of girls conversing.

 _"He said what?!"_ One girl asked in disbelief.

 _"Ok, so we matched on Tinder and the first message he sends is this, and I quote 'Have you ever had an Australian kiss?' So I tell him I'm not sure because I've never heard of it before and then he responds with 'it's like a French kiss but down under.' And he ends it with a winky face."_ This one spoke in a mocking voice when quoting the guy.

 _"Guys are so desperate nowadays."_ The first girl replied in exasperation, Raven could almost picture the girl rolling her eyes.

A third girl spoke after a brief moment of silence. _"So…are you gonna take him up on that offer?"_

The smugness in the second girls tone was obvious as she spoke. _"I just might."_ With that the girls broke into laughter and their voices faded as they walked away.

Raven could only blink after overhearing the conversation and was only snapped out of her thoughts when Tara spoke.

"Australian kiss, huh? Sounds like something you wouldn't mind letting The Boy Wonder do to you, eh?" Tara only laughed as Raven paid for her tea pulled her hood up and teleported out of sight with both her bags. She laughed until she felt her husbands arms wrap around her from behind and give her a short kiss on her head.

"You should really stop teasing the poor lass." He smiled softly as his wife turned to face him.

"But where's the fun in that." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before breaking into a wide grin.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal Raven immediately started to put her tea away in the cupboard. As she was organizing she thought back to the conversations with Tara, in some ways Tara was right but she couldn't risk it. _'There was no way I could risk our friendship, no matter my feelings.'_ She sighed to herself as she finished with her organization. Picking up the second bag that contained Nightwing's special order she started to use their bond to feel out for where he could be. She knew he was in the tower, she felt his presence as soon as she teleported back home. She knew he would be doing one of three things. He was either training, going over case files or working on his bike. Going off the bond it seemed he was in the training room.

As she rounded the last corner into the training room Raven realized she should have thought this through. The constant teasing from Tara brought her feelings unto the forefront of her mind and that last conversation they both overheard led to ideas she would have never thought of, until now of course.

 _"Australian kiss, huh? Sounds like something you wouldn't mind letting The Boy Wonder do to you, eh?"_

Tara's last statement went through her mind once again. It was the silliest thing she has ever heard but as her eyes laid on the sight in front of her she couldn't help but to think _'I wouldn't mind it at all…'_

There he was, Nightwing. Her leader, her teammate, her best friend. He was all that and more. They had a bond, they shared a mind not once but twice. First his and then hers. They have been through life and death situations together and there was no one she trusted more than the man in front of her. However, at that very moment she couldn't help but see him in a different light.

She has seen him train before but the day's events were starting to get to her and having an effect on her train of thought. Her emoticlones were probably having a field day in her mindscape. There was no other way to explain the pure and unbridled sexual hunger that she felt at that moment as her eyes roved over Nightwing's body as he continued to pummel the dummy in front of him.

She watched as his body tensed after each impact, her eyes trailed the droplets of sweat that would travel between the contours of his muscles. She just stood there and stared as he punched, kicked and used his escrima sticks as an extension of himself. It wasn't until an axe kick shattered the current dummy that she was snapped out of her reverie. Her face instantly went hot as she realized what she was almost caught doing. She walked towards him with her hood up unable to fully stop admiring the peak perfection that was Nightwing, at the sounds of her steps he turned around as he was wiping the sweat from his face and body with a smile on his face that sent her stomach aflutter.

"Oh Rae you're back, how are Tara and Jesse?" If he was tired from training his voice gave nothing away. She watched as his lips moved and couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against her everything. She could only blame Tara for this. She was aware of her feelings for her best friend prior to the day's events but now she couldn't ignore them like she normally did. It was almost as if she was hyper aware of him all of a sudden. She mentally shook herself out of that train of thought, now wasn't the time or place to get lost in thought.

"Yeah, just got back actually. You know them, Tara is the same as always and Jesse was pretty busy today so I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him. They sent this with me, something about a special order you made?" She held up the bag for him to take which he did shortly after.

"That's good to hear." He chuckled. "Thanks for bringing this to me, I'm going to go put this away and hop in the shower, I feel beyond disgusting. See you later?" It was a hypothetical question he knew she wasn't going anywhere but she answered anyway. She could only stare at his backside as he walked away.

"Uh…yeah. Of course."

* * *

Raven opened here eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. It made no sense. Why couldn't she just go to sleep, why did she have to think about any of this. God, it was all Tara and those girls' fault. Here she was at three in the morning wide awake thinking about how her best friend's mouth would feel against her. She was slowly losing her mind. She wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"Fuck this, I'm handling this now." She mumbled in irritation as she pulled the covers off herself, she went to get out of bed when her door opened and in walked the person who was running rampant in her mind. All he had on were a pair of shorts and he wasn't wearing his domino mask either which wouldn't be a surprise but with the new recruits around it was a rare thing. "Dick, what are you doing here?" As flustered as she was her voice never indicated a thing.

"I couldn't sleep, there are a few things I need to get off my chest. Things I think you should know." He let go of a breath as he stepped into her room and sat on her bed next to her. He turned towards Raven and the look in his eyes caused desire to pool in her core. "I know how you were looking at me earlier today…" He let the statement hang for a bit as he watched her for any reactions. She made sure not to show any even though she was currently panicking in the inside. However, the panic left her body at his next words. "This desire I feel coming off of you I need you to know that I feel it too."

She instantly noticed how close he was to her at that moment and didn't hesitate to bring him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down as their lips made contact. The burning desire only growing between the two of them. This kiss only intensified from there, she felt his tongue run against her lip asking for entrance which she allowed and their tongues battled for dominance. She felt his hands grip her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist and she ground herself against him. Their lips broke contact as a low moan left her mouth when he trusted against her core. His lips immediately found their way unto her jaw and worked their way down her body.

She couldn't help the sounds leaving her mouth as she felt his lips move from her jaw to her ear and down her neck. She practically whimpered when his teeth grazed her collar bone. She was so lost in the pleasure that his mouth was giving her that she didn't even remember taking her shirt off nor her bra. Did she even have one on tonight? Did it even matter? Nope not at all. The only thing that mattered at that moment was how Dick Fucking Grayson was practically making love to her body with his mouth alone. She nearly lost it when he started paying attention to her breast.

"Oh…fu…UCK!" One hand instantly shot up to his long hair and held his head in place against her breast while the other had a tight grip on the bed sheets. His hands weren't idle either, while his mouth was occupied one of his hands took care of her other breast while his opposite hand held her by the hips. Dick took his time with her and made sure to savor each second before swapping and treating her other breast to the same treatment. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep the noises down and he chuckled at the useless attempt as he gave a soft bite and tug on each one of her nipples as he moved on from her breast. Kissing his way down towards her navel, he ran his tongue over the contour of her abs before stopping short near his prize. His blue eyes sought her violet ones and she could only shiver in anticipation at what was to come. In a moment her shorts and underwear were gone, and in their place was just heat and wetness. There was only the combination of the warmth of his mouth and the warmth of her core, a mixture of his saliva and her natural juices.

Her fingers were lost in his hair, her hands gripping tightly and her eyes crossed as he played her like an instrument. The moans that left her lips were her melody and as his tongue strummed the notes she continued to cry. The end came fast and although it didn't last long it hit her like a truck. She saw white and her vision flashed and when her sight returned she was all alone, dick was nowhere in sight and her sheets were drenched. The Titans had a higher power to thank that night as Raven let loose a string of obscenities the likes never heard before, however no one else lost sleep that night for all the rooms were sound proof.

 **And that's all folks, or is it? Sorry to leave it off here but this will have a sequel some time in the future, I'll be doing a few more one shots in this collection before then. However, you'll know when the sequel is up based on the title of course. Hope you guys enjoyed this and like always let me know what you thought. Ive been working overnight now so my updates are going to be even more sporadic, ill try my best to remedy that. Please forgive me.**


	4. Osculation: Pen Clicking & Hersey Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything DC. Which is a shame, if I did Dick would be with Raven or Artemis.**

Pen Clicking And Hersey Kisses

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Her thumb pressed her pen cap repeatedly. She was currently trying to distract herself. Trying being the keyword. She wasn't fairing very well if she was being honest.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

This wasn't fair, what did she ever do to deserve this. The enjoyment on his face was starting to get to her.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Who did he think he was, just sitting there and eating all her Hersey's Kisses. She watched the way his lips closed around one of the larger than usual chocolate chips.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

"mmmm, you have some great taste Rae, I haven't had these in years." She watched as he took a chocolate-covered finger into his mouth. Her pupils dilated at the sight.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

"You ok Rae? you've been clicking that pen for a while now. At this rate, you won't be getting any writing done." She didn't even remember what she was writing. The words on her paper have long since become gibberish. Was she even really writing anything, at this point it wasn't important.

She knew if she didnt leave soon she would do something that she might regret, maybe.

Her eyes followed as another Hersey's Kiss disappeared behind his lips and she nearly lost it as his tongue ran over his lips. "Are you upset with me for taking your Kisses?" That was it, she had to go.

He could only blink when she got up and walked right by him without a single word. The only sound he heard besides her footsteps was the clicking of her pen.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She was in need of a cold shower and a fresh change of underwear. She also restocked on Kisses later that day.

* * *

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

The incessant clicking started up once again. She knew it would be a matter of time until he attacked her stash of Kisses. Not only was he a detective he was also trained by the world's greatest detective. It didn't matter where she hid them, if he wanted them he would find them.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Some may find the unceasing clicking to be annoying. He just found it amusing. The smug grin appeared almost instantly as the clicking started.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

Others would chalk it up to being triggered by anxiety. However, she was honestly trying to keep herself grounded. Distract herself from the scene in front of her. It never worked out and she always ended up leaving before she lost control of herself.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She watched as he bit down on the tip of the

Hersey Kiss. A hum of satisfaction left his lips and she found herself clicking just a bit faster.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

He had to know what he was doing to her. It just didn't add up otherwise. There shouldn't be a reason why the act of enjoying chocolate would be so erotic to her. In a way she was doing this to herself, she could stop it at anytime but she didn't want to. She would never admit it out loud but she enjoyed the feelings it stirred within her.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She had to hold back a moan when her gaze lifted from his lips and met his ocean blue eyes. He definitely knew what he was doing to her if the look in his eyes were anything to go by. She found herself rubbing her legs together and her pen clicking increasing in intensity.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

The fire in his eyes shot a roaring flame straight to her core and she felt as if she were burning from the inside out. There was no way, she thought. she has to be imagining all of this. She got herself worked up once again and she definitely imagined all of this. He wouldn't be interested in her, especially not in that way…right?

She had been here long enough, she should leave. She would lose her mind otherwise.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

"Rae.." She shot up out of her seat before he could finish speaking. She needed to leave, she needed to cool down. She didnt know what she would do if she stayed any longer.

"S-sorry. I just remembered there's a book I need so I can continue translating this tome of spells." And with that she was gone, her cloak billowing behind her as she turned the corner and the unyielding clicking slowly fading away.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She was done playing games. She knew what had to be done. She would get her revenge in due time.

* * *

She found him going over some case files later that night, what was left of her Hersey's Kisses in a small bowl near him. She didn't understand how he hadn't overdosed on chocolate yet. Matter of fact how did he even still fit in those tights. That fantastic ass of his had to be a byproduct of all the chocolate he ate. _"Down girl, now is not the time nor the place…"_ it was as she was mentally scolding herself that she noticed it.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

She raised a brow at that. He was clicking his pen against the table as he sighed in what she guessed was frustration. Something was bothering him, maybe she could help get his mind off of whatever it was. While at the same time messing with him a bit. With a smirk she floated up to where he was sitting and snatched a handful of her own Hersey's Kisses from his bowl.

Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release. Press. Click. Release.

He was so immersed in the case files that he didnt notice when she sat down across from him. She sat there and watched as he searched, page after page. Grumbling to himself, frustrated that he couldn't find a lead. Clicking his pen as he skimmed through each page once again, looking for anything he could have missed. She took the opportunity to unwrap one of the Kisses from their protective foil layer, and toss it into her mouth. The satisfaction was instant. A hum of pleasure left her mouth as her eyes closed and she relished in the taste of the small chocolate candy.

Press. Click. Release. Silence.

She couldn't help the triumphant smirk that made it's way on her face when she opened her eyes. The look on his face just gave her the slightest bit of satisfaction. For all his teasing he was still only human and the healthy amount of red that made it's way across his face proved that she affected him as much as he did her.

He just sat there lips parted and face flush. She continued to eat the chocolate letting out noises of satisfaction at every bite. When her eyes fluttered open once more she caught something that she missed in her original assessment of his face, the grin that followed was definitely justified.

Her eyes connected with his own before she spoke. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, it's kind of personal so come in closer." His brow rose in interest and he leaned across the desk to get closer.

"No…closer. I need to whisper it to you." Hearing this he leaned in even closer and tilted his head a bit so she can speak in his ear.

Her smirk only grew wider.

She grabbed him by the chin and turned his head towards her. His eyes only widened in surpise with how close their faces were to each other. Using his stunned state to her advantage she brought him closer, to the point that their lips were almost touching.

"Payback is a bitch Richard."

She kept a hold of his chin so he wouldn't move back as she flicked her tongue out and took care of the bit of chocolate staining the edge of his lips with a slow and sensual lick. She made a show of slowly pulling back and savoring the taste.

"Hmm, tastes better this way." She spoke with a slight lilt in her voice. Satisfied with a job well done she stood up and walked around him while running a hand along his shoulder as she passed. The last thing Raven heard as she was walking away was the clattering of the pen as it hit the floor.

* * *

 **And with that another chapter is finished. I know there wasn't any kissing in this one but I wanted to change it up a bit. I'm really enjoying writing these. Please let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
